


Season's Seasonings

by azryal



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: 100 words, Drabble, M/M, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1850767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azryal/pseuds/azryal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what would spice up the Wolfram and Hart Annual Winter Solstice Celebration? Lorne makes a dare and Lindsey takes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Season's Seasonings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [darker_spike](http://darker-spike.livejournal.com) a million years ago....

I’d thought he was joking.  
  
Yes, I matched the mistletoe, right down to the red scarf around my neck, and, true, there wasn’t anyone else gutsy enough to do it. I mean, it’s a  _Company Function_ , and, technically, we both work for  _The Company_. It still caught me by surprise when Lindsey grabbed me by the cravat and yanked down. Our mouths crashed; breaking open like ripe fruit to slip and smear together. No sweet, lingering embrace from the cowboy. There were just some nearly cold embers stoked with reckless fear, and Angel’s eyes like knives from across the room.


End file.
